Goodbye My Haruhi
by TheStrange3
Summary: Haruhi left Tamaki and now he doesn't know what to do...


**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me and I make no profit.**

**Goodbye My Haruhi**

It was over. After everything they'd been through, after every secret kiss they shared, after every romantic night it was over. Haruhi had left him and he just couldn't wrap him mind around it. They had been so in love and everything had been so wonderful. Where had it gone wrong? Everything was so perfect and then she just left. Everything was lost but the memories.

In school he thought he'd won. He was the king and he had won his queen. Haruhi was perfect for him. Yeah, he was an idiot and he knew that. Haruhi balanced him out perfectly and now everything was gone. The tears in her eyes when she left… it was nearly too much. It was as though it hurt her to leave but she knew she had too. He was just Tamaki and now he was he simply nothing without his beautiful girl by his side.

It had been two weeks. The papers for the divorce were supposed to be coming in any day now. Clenching his fists, he knew he couldn't take this. When she walked out that door it was as though all of his hopes, dreams, and happiness left with her. It was as though she had taken everything that made him who he was and stole it away. This crushing sadness she left him with was horrible and he knew there was no way he would be able to handle this on his own.

With a shuddering breath, he picked up his cell and dialed Kyoya's number. When the voice of reason answered, he almost didn't know what to say.

"Kyoya, what am I going to do?" He knew he sounded broken but at this point he didn't care. Everything worth living for was gone.

"About Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah," Tamaki answered softly. "I feel horrible, like every bit of happiness I had was sucked out of me."

"You could try to win her back," Kyoya said practically. "At the very least talk to her and find out what happened. It might give you some solace."

Tamaki didn't want to talk to her. He was afraid that if he did he'd just break down and cry. It was the only thing that really might help him at the moment, though. The copious amounts of alcohol he's consumed in the last two weeks was astounding considering that before then he'd hardly ever drank at all and even then only small sips. This was driving him mad and there was nothing he could do about it but attempt to work things out.

"Okay," Tamaki whispered. "I'll try."

The next day he decided he would do it. Haruhi was living with her father and since they lived in the same apartment as when everyone was in high school it wasn't hard to find her. The hard part was knocking on the door, something he had yet to do despite standing in front of it for the past twenty minutes. This was ridiculous! How can he be so nervous to see his own wife? Taking in a deep shuddering breath, he knocked on the door.

Every second he waited felt like years. He heard muffled voices through the door and knew someone besides Haruhi was there; her father worked during the day. When the door opened he was shocked that it wasn't his beloved Haruhi that opened the door but either Hikaru or Kaoru (he'd never been able to tell them apart even all these years later).

"Hikaru! I told you not to open the door!" Haruhi called from inside, showing up behind the twin shortly. "Oh, Tamaki…"

He couldn't speak. Hell, he could barely breathe. The woman he'd been with and loved for all these years, was in her apartment, alone, with another man. It was no surprise that Hikaru had feelings for Haruhi. Quite frankly nearly everyone in the club did, but he never once thought that his friend would betray him like that and take the only woman he'd ever loved from him. He couldn't even think straight. This was not what he expected when he came to talk to Haruhi.

Unable to even process what was going on properly, Tamaki ran. It was just all too much for him like pretty much everything now a day was.

"Tamaki, wait!" Haruhi shouted, pushing past Hikaru to get to her husband.

Tamaki didn't stop to listen because he just didn't want to hear anymore. There was no way he was staying to listen to how she left him because she wanted to be with Hikaru because she'd loved him all along. He didn't want to hear about their passionate nights since he wasn't really in the picture anymore. He wasn't going to stay to watch them kiss and hold hands and flaunt their new relationship in his face. Before he could even make it to the car he felt the wetness of tears falling down his cheeks as he ignored Haruhi calling his name, chasing him.

He made it to the car and sped off before she could even get close.

**~*~GoodbyeMyHaruhi~*~**

The papers were in. All he had to do was sign them and it was all over.

Haruhi had tried calling and texting him numerous times but Tamaki just couldn't bring himself to answer. He knew that there was no way he could reason with her or bring her back to him. She had made her decision and he had made his. Forever was the amount of time he would love her and he believed that with all his heart. She was his first in so many things and he was her first in so much. There was no way he could hate her or even be angry with her. She was his everything, his soul, his heart, and his very being.

There were many missed calls from the others that he had ignored as well. There was no way he could talk to anyone right now, not in the state he was currently in. Half drunk nearly all the time and weeping like an infant was no state to call people in. His thoughts were frenzied and filled with guilt and regret, all the time wondering what he did wrong.

It was nearly a week before Kyoya showed up. Tamaki knew he should have expected it but the thought of his friends coming to visit never crossed his guilt ridden mind. The only thoughts on his mind were those of his precious little girl, his Haruhi.

Kyoya told him to talk to her. How could he do that after everything?

"You're stronger then this Tamaki," Kyoya said softly, giving his friend a hug.

Tamaki held on to his friend like he was his lifeline. It had to be bad if Kyoya was acting so out of character and actually hugging him. It was then that he decided he wouldn't let this break him. He agreed to call Haruhi and talk. Kyoya left.

**~*~GoodbyeMyHaruhi~*~**

"I'm sorry Tamaki," Haruhi said as soon as she sat down in front of Tamaki. "I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know what else to do."

Tamaki shook his head with a small sad smile gracing his lips. "It's okay. I just have to know… why did you leave me?" He looked her straight in the eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Haruhi frowned and looked away. "I hurt you so bad… but no, you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't love you the same way I used to, I guess."

"Hikaru?"

"He was only there to comfort me, so was Kaoru," Haruhi said, smiling. "I didn't leave you for anybody else. I promise."

"Haruhi." There was a sad look on his face, but also the look of someone who wasn't giving in. Haruhi smiled at her ex husband and took his hand in hers.

"Yeah?"

"Just don't forget me," Tamaki said, pulling her into a hug. "Never forget what we used to have."

**A/N: I know, it kind of sucks at the end. I was getting bored with it. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review! Virtual smores for all reviewers! :D**


End file.
